Code geass: What's next?
by Haru Nakahara
Summary: Takes place after the events of R2 lelouch findes himself waking up in a forest in deep pain until it disappears. What challenges will he have to face now? Questions he can't answer. And his own question Who saved him? And why is he still alive? Sorry my summary sucks bad at writing them.
1. A new power awakens

**First fanfic review and maybe suggest some things I could add and I might do romance between kallen and lulu or CC and lulu tell me what you think I don't really know lol \\_^_^_/**

* * *

"Damn that hurt, I wasn't expecting it to hurt that much." I said until I realized where I was. "This place... It's not familiar." I muttered there was nothing but fog, thick dense fog. I was lying on the ground but I managed to break away from my thoughts. I stood up and began to wander around unable to even see my own hand in front of my face.

I herd I quiet laugh that sounded like a girl "this story can't end now I've been very amused at what you've been doing hehe."

'what the fuck' I thought to my self " who the hell are you!" I yelled.

"after all, the game has just begun, right Lelouch, heheh." she whispered into my ear.

My eyes opened fast I took a huge breath in a exhaled it all out. My mind was filled with questions like 'who the hell was that!?' and 'where the fuck am I!?' but all these thoughts immediately stopped. I clenched my chest with my hand" aww fuuuuuck," I screamed in pain writhing on the ground. Suddenly the pain started to disappear I looked down to my chest to. See the wound heeling and an insignia was burning on the back of my hand but for some unknown reason it did not hurt. I looked around well laying on the ground light was shining through the green trees. 'ok so it's probably spring or summer, I'm in a forest, with only rugged white pants that look torn to be shorts with no shirt on. Well this is so fuckin' weird.' I thought to my self. I felt something in my chest my vision became blurry seeing a figure walk over me. "Nunnally..." my voice drifted as my vision becam blurry until it was complete darkness.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, I want to know what people think of it before I let loose and write if there is really anyone that's reading this. Also review and suggest something I could do with it. Also I'm not sure what I should do with the insignia on his hand so tell me something I should do or send it to me if that's possible I don't really know I'm new and I'm just figuring it all out. ^_^**


	2. Are you willing to join?

**Here's the second chapter hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review saki-rose chan and patrickthenobleman. Please review and suggest something that I could add. PS lelouch's POV and when I use Italics is when the girl talks in his mind and blood promise means absolute promise that you can't go back on. Enjoy!**

"w-where am I?" I asked there was nothing but fog.

"you left to soon, we weren't done talking, heheh." she said

"wha-whose there?" I asked than a girl appeared before me and she was the only thing I could see, she was short and looked lik she was ten with long blondish brownish hair and a white dress.

She grinned "some call me a mythical creature others a demon but my name is yuukimaru." (You-key-maroo)

'how can such a little girl be a demon' I thought.

"this place is known by many names some are the void or the abyss." she said "and that power that insignia that's burned on you're hair is the power that I have bestowed upon you, well it seems our time is up." she stared fading away than particle flowed into the insignia of two V's ladie on top of each other one was upside down and the other was upright. It started to glow.

"wait! I'm not done!"I yelled

'damn my head' I thought, I sat up and looked around I was in a bed the room had a window and sunlight was shining through, a desk, and a book shelf. There was a nightstand and a bucket of water was on it. I took off the wet rag. Than a girl came in, she was about my age with light brown hair and hazel eyes with a yellow spring dress on and an apron with red and white checkers.

"oh, you're awake." she said, "Hey dad, he's awake!" she yelled downstairs. I just stained at her, she walked over "hey is you're hair dyed or something?" she asked.

"huh? What do you mean?" I questioned.

"here." she said grabbing a mirror and handing it to me.

"hmm? Let's see," I said looking into the mirror "huh?... HUH!? Wha-what the fuck is this!?" I yelled moving my head in every angle looking at my hair.

"so I'm guessing it was unintentional?" she said.

"o-of course!" I screamed it wasn't that my hair was long or that It was ugly, no it was white, solid fucking white.

Than a man walked in he had green eyes black hair that was cleanly cut. He was tall wearing a white shirt and jeans with a brown rugged leather jacket. "so you are awake, how about you take a shower than come downstairs where we an talk." he said than smiled, but it was the type of genuine smile that you find in one out of a thousand people.

"yeah...ok.". I replied getting out of the bed. I went to the bathroom, there was a shower sink with a mirror towels and a toilet and window with blindes that were closed so no one could see.

"I brought you a change of clothes." she said.

"ah thanks" I replied taking them and putting them down.

I looked into the mirror "this isn't a dream," I whispered, "this is reality." I looked up to see my hair in the mirror "why is it white? Could it be from blood loss or maybe lack of nutrients?" I said than I took off those ragged pants and boxers and went into the shower. 'what could it have been that saved me' I thought 'could it have been the code? After all I did kill my father who had the code. That's how it works, right? Damn this is confusing I might as well stop thinking about it but my best bet is that it was the code.'

When I got out of the shower I dried myself off and looked all over my body in the mirror but there was no sign of the code anywhere than I came across the scar on my chest. "oh right that's where suzaku stabbed me...and I fell towards Nunnally." I became silent tears started coming down from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away**.** Nows not the time for crying, so it's not code.

_Well obviously it wasn't code its the power of the void that brought you back and the hair is a combination of loss of blood lack of nutrients and just visiting the void psychologically, ya know it's hard to maintain a will in there for normal humans. _She said.

"wha-what? Yuukimaru? Where are you?" I said.

_Im in you're mind remember I made it so you absorbed me into the mark of the void or the devils power or whatever you want to call it, by the way call me yuuki, yuukimaru is just to long. _She said.

"umm ok yuuki mind explaining the mark of the void to me." I said annoyed.

_Cant all I really know is that I could give it to one person and I chose you because I wanted to watch how it would pan out so when you were first here that was when I bestowed it upon you so all I know is it made you unable to die from swords or guns. _She replied.

"ok, well I'm gonna get dressed now." I said, this entire time I was wearing the towel. I put on the flannel button up shirt and jeans and boxers. I made my way down the hall to the stairs. A couple of stairs down I saw a man that looked like he was wearing a Britannian police outfit.

"takes now!" he yelled.

"here." the man said.

"thank you, now go about usual business." the man at the door said.

"yes ok" the man said. The officer left and he closed the door.

"who was that? I asked.

"tax collecter, they collect the monthly fee." he said

'I didn't expect Nunnally to have people collect taxes, maybe it was for rebuilding areas?' I thought to myself.

"let's talk now boy." he said as we sat down with the girl at the table.

The man started " I'm Albert Ajadlf (a-jad-dullf) the farmer of this ranch and this is my daughter Lily Ajadlf."

"hi nice to meet you boy." she said.

"now than boy who are you." he said.

'fuck this puts me in a bad spot I have no choice though' I thought "I'm le-lelouch vi britannia" my voice trailed off no one herd me.

"what boy I couldn't quiet hear you?" he said.

"I said I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia!" I yelled. They were all shocked than in disbelief but than they realized I was telling the truth.

"y-you're the devil king." he said.

"yeah you got me I am." I said lifting both my hands in the air swinging them.

He grabbed my right hand and said " this insignia..." he grabbed a book " it's from the void."

"y-yeah it is." I replied "wait how do you know about he void!?"

"well I'm an assassin" Albert said "we know of the supernatural like geass and code. You've had geass though but there are no signs you have it anymore."

"what are you like an assassin from that game developed by ubisoft." I said jokingly.

"that game is based off of us, to everyone we are just a myth." he said seriously.

"oh, wow shocker right there." i replied and it was true I was genuily shocked

"listen lelouch I'll train you only if you make this decision." he said.

"dad, we can't have someone like him be like us." Lily said in disapproval.

"I've made my decision Lily, so lelouch are you willing to join?". He said in a serious manner.

'this makes it hard to decide should I or should I not besides what would be the reason Nunnally is leading the world in peace' I thought. "Can I think about it?" I asked .

"sure, but we made a theory about your death, you made the world hate you and than die so Nunnally could lead the world to peace right?" Albert asked.

"yeah that's right." I replied there was no need to lie in a situation like this.

" yeah we'll maybe this'll help you decide faster a man by the name of Edward ki Britannia unknown completely by anyone except your father that is older than you has taken control and made the world the same if not worse than when your father ruled." Lily said.

"n-no, that's not how it was supposed to end up." I said in Shock, "w-what about the black nights."

"some disappeared into hideing but most were captured but not killed not yet at least. She said.

"wha-what about zero?" I asked.

"oh you mean Suzaku, he was unmasked and thrown into the most top security prison in the pacific on an island." lily replied

"n-no, what about Nunnally... Where the hell is my sister!?" I yelled.

"our last report sayes she is on the mainland with Edward." she said.

"kh" I said as I started to cry, "that bastard... I'll kill him! That's a promise, that's a blood promise!"

"so do you accept my offer, Lelouch Vi Britannia?" Albert asked.

"Yes," I said silently while still crying " but I've decided I'm going to change my name..."

"to what?" he questioned.

"to lelouch lamperouge!" I yelled.

"ok than I hereby make you, Lelouch Lamperouge an assassin some one that fights in the shadows that stays his blade from the innocent and kills all who oppose freedom and peace, to protect the weekend inspire the strong, are you willing to never give up!? Lelouch I ask you this again do you accept the ideals of this contract?" he yelled.

"what choice do I have...I've lost everything. Of course I accept!" I yelled, "now than I need to know, where are we?" I asked.

"We are in Germany as it was once known, but now it's area 23." lily said.

"ok, now than will you train me, Albert, Lily?" I asked.

"of course you're one of us now." they both said.

"thank you...so very much" I replied, ' Edward ki Britannia, huh? I'll kill him for sure and get back Nunnally.'

**How was it? Good? Definitely better than the first one in terms of length hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think. And suggest something I can add!**


	3. Training huh?

**Hey guys here's the third chapter. Thanks patrickthenobleman for helping me in some aspects! Make sure to review and tell me what you thing or tell me something that I could add! As always Lelouch's POV. Also hopefully my grammar and spelling is better in this chapter.**

I wiped the tears away from my face looking toward's Albert "Now that I've answered your questions could you answer mine?" "Sure." he replied. "Okay well for starters, where did you find me? And how long have I been out?" I asked, I needed to know basically everything. Albert had to think a bit than he started "I was hunting and I found you laying on the ground passed out. Your eyes were half open but they looked dead I thought you were dead until you muttered something that I couldn't hear completely all I heard was '-ally'. So i picked you up on my back and carried you here and you've been passed out for three days." "hmm, how long ago was the day I died?" I asked, this was important, it would tell how fast Ed was able to take over most of the world. 'But it wouldn't be a surprise if people decided to follow him after my death, that's just how fucked up Britannian people minds are, all they ever crave is power, it makes me sick.' "The day you died hmmm, I'd say its been about four months." he said trying to make an estimate.

Than my stomach growled, and everyone heard it, Albert and Lily started smiling than laughing. My face was flustered and i thought I'd die of embarrassment.

"Let's go get something to eat after all it's time for lunch," Lily said, "I know great restaurant that serves lunch." "Okay, let's go I'm starving after all i haven't eaten in four months." I said jokingly, but it was true I hadn't and I was literally starving.

So we left to the restaurant it was nice there was outdoor seating booths and a bar. There was some people there some Britannian's others Germans but most of them stared at my hair, this made me really uncomfortable but I tried to ignore it. The waitress walked over and we ordered. I had a double patty cheeseburger and fries. Lily and Albert shared a pepperoni pizza. 'ha, kind of reminds me of C.C. I wonder how she's doing.' That was the only thought that went through my mind, I was to focused on the food.

After we were done eating Albert started "So, we are going to start your training as soon as we get back." "How? People will see us, right?" I asked a little suspicious. "We have another house hidden deep in the forest. I guess you could call it a hidden base." Lily said after drinking some water. "Oh, okay that's cool I guess." I said, than we paid the bill and left. By the way why is it a lot more calmer in terms of Britannian and Germans?" "That's because we aren't in major cities like Berlin we are more out in the country in a small town." Albert replied.

Once we got back Albert and Lily lead me to the shed in the back of the house. They opened the shed doors and in there was two old motor bikes. But they were so well taken care of you wouldn't be able to tell if it was the newest model or one from before I was even born. I ran over and looked at them in aww.

"He really has nothing to lose," Lily said to her father,"When he heard that the world is no different from how it used to be his eyes looked dead. Like there was nothing left in him." Albert didn't reply immediately he was just silent. "...That's what you saw?" he said to Lily. "huh?" Lily questioned. "Because when I looked in his eyes there was fire, and an aura of redemption and determination." he said than smirked. She was a little shocked than smiled "I guess it's something only men understand." "Hey, do we get to drive these there!" I yelled over not knowing what they were talking about. Albert smiled "Hell yeah we get to!" he yelled, "You know how?" "Yeah! I used to have a bike." I replied anxiously. "Than you drive one and I'll drive the other," he said, "Lily who're you gonna ride with?" "I don't know Lelouch's skill so you obviously." she replied. "Okay, than get on!" he yelled to her as he started the engine.

She made her way to the bike getting on. I started mine and it was and amazing ride, we had to go off roading but the bike were equipped with off road tires. We drove around trees over hills and somehow I managed to keep up with them. The entire ride was about two hours long. "whew we made it finally." I said as we were parking the bikes in another shed that they had over there. We walked in but it looked like a normal house until they brought me to a hidden door it opened and there was a long staircase we walked down it until we got to the bottom. There was another door made of metal. Albert typed in the pass code and scanned his eye the door unlocked. We walked in and he flipped some switches that turned on lights. There were computers and one huge monitor, cameras set up around the house were shown on the screen. there was also two other rooms one was a study with a lot of books. the other room was a training room where there was swords, knives, guns, and outfits.

I walked over to one "what are these?" "These are the outfits that we have worn throughout the centuries." Albert said "quite interesting, right?" "Yeah, really." I said in agreement. "Hey, Lily bring up file 2X-978!" he yelled to the other room and she did exactly that.

We walked over to the room with monitors. I just stared in aww there was files about me the royal family there affiliations with Geass, Code, the world of C and even the one thing that I told no one. That I was zero and some things I didn't even know of. Also there was V.V. and C.C. and as much information as you're gonna get on them, it even talked about how she loves pizza. I slowly took steps back until I bumped into Albert.

"You see Lelouch...We know everything about you, about the Zero Requiem, your plans, the royal family and even Geass and Code." He said in a serious manner. "H-How...How is that even possible!?" I yelled. "Didn't I tell you already, we know everything about the supernatural, Me and Lily." Albert said. "Who are you really!?" I yelled. Albert grinned "The truth is we aren't assassins that's just a nickname that we got from being so skilled in assassinations of the Britannians and people like that in general. And our mortal enemy that became of Britannia 'The knights' that's what we call them after all, all the files on them disappeared they were burned years ago, as for us we really don't have a name because those fires burned to. We are nothing but we are also everything we fight in the shadows, hide in broad daylight, dabble in the supernatural so our groups name is unknown to the world and even us modern day 'assassins'. That's the truth." He started again "but still I will train you in the two handed style." "The what?" I asked and than he explained it all. "I'll explain later lets begin." he said with a smile. "uh.. Okay" I replied.

He taught me how to fight, how to use weapons like snipers and pistols, how to freerun, how to destroy nightmares with only my self, he taught me everything. The two handed style which involved two katana's in each hand. He taught me hand to hand combat but in a different style, he taught me how to counter. We trained day and night, as me and Albert trained Lily worked on my suit and mask and weapons, and before I knew it a year passed and I was now 19.

"Here try it on Lulu." Lily said. "Okay I'll put it on." I replied. I put it on it was a black long coat with a long hood there was a white lining to it with pockets. A rugged dark brown belt with pockets for smoke bombs, money, and throwing knives as well as parts where I can tie my 2 katana's. The katana's where made of this material call X1539 which is a material that is able to withstand bullets. I had two holsters that attached to my legs that were a rugged dark brown. The pistols where beautifully designed like musket pistols except would open like a double barreled shotgun where I would load it, it held 5 rounds. and was semi-automatic. I had one black finger less glove that would go on my right hand to cover the insignia. "I love it it feels natural." I said joyfully "I went for the black theme because your hair is white." she said with a smile, " And if you thought this was cool check out this mask I made."

It was made of metal and painted matte black it only covered the bottom half of my face including my nose it looked like a short beak of a bird and also had the two round cylinders you would find on a gas mask. "Is it also a gas mask?" I asked.

"Yeah it is!" she replied happily. "cool!" I said, "now I need a new alias."

We started brainstorming, "I got one," I said, "how about 'the black owl'?"

"ooo, good one." they both said and I liked it.

"Now than" Albert said, "we are going to Japan, I got a friend that's going to take us there, also Lelouch you will need a cover name." " Okay let me think uhh 'Lucas Lartruouge'." I said. "Wow way to suck at names Lulu." Lily said, "how about you use that first name and our last name?" "Okay than my name will be 'Lucas Ajadlf'." I replied, "also why do I need one?" "Because I'm enrolling you two in 'Ashford University' in the settlement in Japan it's the school after Ashford Academy." he said. "HUH!?...W-WHY!?" Lily and I said. "Because after all this mojo is done with what are you guys gonna do with your life?" he asked. "true." Lily and I both agreed and went along with it. And so we left Area 23 but as it was once known Germany to Area 11 or Japan and I have to go back to my school the school where I left everything all of my memories good and bad. 'I wonder if I'll ever see C.C. or Kallen again.'

**Somewhere in Tokyo settlement.**

"Oh Lelouch, I hope I see you again after all you haven't even fulfilled our contract in granting my wish." a girl said as the wind blew her long green hair.

**How was it? good? Please review and tell me what you think it helps me a lot to no what you guys think if there is anyone reading and once again special thanks to patrickthenobleman for helping me and saki-rose chan for reviewing. Also I hope my spelling and grammar is a lot better. ^_^**


	4. Reunions

**Hey guys Haru here, Sorry this chapter took forever to get out. I've been really busy with School and Drama club, Don't worry I wasn't acting I was stage crew. But I'm done with all that so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! And please review you don't know how much that helps me! PS Sorry If it a little short. ^_^ First paragragh talks about a different character second starts Lulu's POV.**

"Damn them," Kallen muttered well walking from home," I can't believe he did all of that for nothing." Kallen had managed to escape from Edward Ki Britannia, probably because she didn't want to be involved with the Black Knights anymore, of course she didn't know that things were gonna get a lot harder from now on.

"Damn that flight was long." I said stretching out on the old rundown Hanger about a Click (Kilometer) out from New Tokyo. It was about 1:00 AM, we had just landed and there was a car ready to drive us to our house. We got into the car and started driving. "Hey guys I was thinking about my alias a little more." I started, " I was thinking of shortening down to one word, how does "owl" sound?"

"Yeah that's good, lets say each letter represents a life, your last alias was "Zero" but you already died once so instead of it being four letters now its three." Lily said jokingly.

"C'mon that hurts a little" I said making a Pouty face. 'this is gonna be a long ride' I thought. It took an hour to get to our house it was surprisingly nice and furnished, Lily and Albert brought all the gear in. Once they were done Albert walked over to me.

"Hey wanna check out the garage?" He asked.

"Huh? Why? Whats there?" I questioned, we walked over to the garage, opened it, and my jaw dropped, it was the nicest bike I had ever seen and it was new to, it was a Suzuki. "No Way." I said.

"Yes way, wanna drive it? It is yours after all." He added already knowing my answer.

"Uhh, yeah I do!" I yelled grabbed the keys and drove off. I had a goal, to find C.C. By this time it was about 5:00 PM, I started looking everywhere she could be from Pizzerias to Churches, There was one last stop an old church that wasn't destroyed. I pulled up I was wearing dark pants a black jacket with the hood up with sun glasses. I walked up to the door and opened it. Mass was going on so I decided to stay and listen. After an hour of it everyone left. I was standing in the back looking still with my hoodie up and glasses on.

The priest walked over an said "What are You doing here still? Looking for an answer I presume."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, " I said in a very monotone voice, "I mean I feel like someone I knew in my past might be here, maybe its just me though."

"Oh no, it's not just you everyone has that feeling, that your missing something, that you need to figure out the truth, whether you do or die trying." he said with a warm smile, "take care of yourself." than he left.

I waited in the back for five hours, than the doors opened a girl with long green hair and yellow glistening eyes walked in. Without looking around she made her way to the alter and started to pray. "Oh Lelouch I wish I could see you...even if it was for just a short time." she said.

This for some reason was mind-fucking me and I had no clue why I had to think of something to say and fast, I walked out from the darkness, "If you want to see me so badly here I am." I said taking off my hood and glasses. My white hair plopped down. She turned around shocked ran over and hugged me, we both fell to the ground. "Ow c'mon that hurt." I said grinning. I looked up to see her crying.

"Le-lelouch, h-how? I mean you died that day. Whats with your hair?" She said.

"I don't really know myself actually, it just happened. And the hair, I can get to that later" I said with a smile. She stared at me well still crying tears of joy, and unexpectedly she kissed me right on my mouth I didn't expect it at all, I didn't know she had feeling for me, I...just didn't. This wasn't a kiss like when I got my Geass, no this was passionate and I could feel the difference. My eyes were wide but hers were closed and once I realized my feeling I closed my eyes and kissed her back and embraced her. 'I know, I finally know why I was looking for her, not because she's and accomplice or anything, because...because she is someone that I love. We finally broke away from the kiss, I was holding her in my arms.

"Hey lelouch, did you know that was the first kiss that actually meant something to me so I guess I could say it was my first." she said looking at me with a warm smile.

"Seriously, no way," I said shocked, "Anyways lets go back to my house, there I can explain to you everything. We both walked outside to my bike and drove off to the house.

**20 minutes later**

"So, who's the girl?" Lily questioned, "hmmmm?! hmmmm!?"

"uhh just a really close frie-UcK" I said, C.C. elbowed me right in my gut.

"Hmmm? just a friend?" Albert said, "That's why I can smell her scent on you."

"Heh heh." I did a fake laugh, "Okay yeah she's more than just a friend."

"That's what I thought, anyways it's late and you three got school tomorrow so let's go to bed. Of course since we only have 3 rooms and stuff is on the couch and seats, C.C. you will sleep with Lelouch" Albert said.

I started to blush hard and so did she but I accepted it. Everyone was in bed Including me and C.C., it was awkward at first but we got used to it.

"So, how's he know my name?" C.C. started.

"I don't know maybe I mentioned it, but there's a lot I don't know about them" I replied.

"Okay, than whats with the white hair is it dye?" She asked.

"No, it's the loss of nutrients and lack of breathing for a few months." I replied, "And this symbol that brought me back. I met the person that gave me it, in fact she's in my mind, but she knows next to nothing about it."

"Okay, last question, Why do I have to go to school? And who are the Ajadlf's?"

"That's two questions, and I don't know why you have to go to school, and you should ask Albert that, I really couldn't explain it to well." I said.

"You know, you've changed...I like it" She said.

"I decided to no longer be a strategist that keeps lying and deceiving people, I want to do it differently this time around. Anyways we have a long day tomorrow, let's just go to sleep now." I said tiredly.

"Okay Goodnight, Love you." She said to me blushing.

I became flustered, "Yeah,G-Goodnight, L-Love you to." We shared one final kiss before going to sleep.

**How was it? good? I hope you enjoyed and once again sorry this took forever to get out. And I went with the LuluXC.C. because well I really don't know I just Like it, and sorry if there was fluff I was going for that. Also please Review and tell me what you think, It helps a lot -Haru ^_^**


End file.
